


One Weekend

by PunchHilda



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Romance, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchHilda/pseuds/PunchHilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derby and Bif have a little affair going on. At least for one of them it is just an affair. For Bif, it is far more than that.<br/>Now they have a whole weekend for themselves in the Harrington Mansion and intend to use it. One way or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak-peek of the whole work, not even a whole chapter so far. I'm still working on it. But I was just so eager on showing you, that I simply have to share it with you :)  
> If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me, or if you can think of any words or phrases that are better to use, tell me as well. English is not my first language and this is my first fanfiction in English, so I'm glad for any help! :)

„Derby“, Bif said softly as he ran his fingertips through the blonde boy's hair.  
It was now half an hour ago since Derby fell asleep after their lovemaking. Although only one of them would call it like that.  
He rested on his elbow facing his 'lover', as Derby would jokingly put it. Letting out a small sigh of contentment, he leaned forward closer to Derby's hair and inhaling his enchanting scent.  
It was simply the best. Bif enjoyed these rare moments when he had the chance to just watch Derby. On other occasions, either the other preppies or Derby himself would mock him for starring at their leader in that way. It happened once and Derby wasn't too delighted about Bif giving away with his glances what the two shared in secret.  
And that was all it was for Derby. Only an affair the two had in secret. Only for pleasure and a bit of fun. Nothing more.  
Again Bif ran his finger's through the other's hair. It was very soft when it wasn't slicked back.  
He trailed Derby's ear, his jaw bone way down to his chin where he dwelled for a few seconds. Derby was still not moving. Biting his bottom lip, Bif leaned in a bit more, his lips so close to Derby's, almost touching them. Almost. Just a hairbreadth between them. Right now, tasting this sensual lips was all that Bif wanted. It has been so long since the two kissed. Derby would most certainly just back away or tease Bif, when he merely showed an effort in getting closer to the blonde boy's lips. „Kissing is for lovers“, Derby would say. And Bif would respond in a joking way, just to cover his hurt and frustration. Remembering that, he withdrew himself from his lover, letting out a deep sigh.  
They lay in Derby's bed. His parents were out on a weekend trip to a charity event. Not that they cared much about charity, which would mean they cared about the poor and unfortunate. But it put the Harrington family in a good light, which was always convenient.  
So Derby and Bif had the Harrington Mansion all to themselves, apart from the domestic staff, of course. Derby wouldn't go a whole weekend without them.  
Bif looked around. There were clothes, their clothes, scattered all over the room. When they arrived, both of them did not waste a minute and quickly went to undressing one another. It had been a bit more than two months now that they had the opportunity to be together. The pressure both were enduring was almost unbearable at that moment. Especially for Bif. Not only for the sex, it was rather that he really missed being close to Derby. He wanted to be close to him. He needed to. All the times they stood or sat near one another, Bif could hardly restrain himself from touching Derby. The only thing he could do was to smell him. The sweet scent of Derby's favourite shampoo, aftershave and his own scent. Just a little blade of grass he grasped onto, to not lose his mind over the fact that he could not be with Derby whenever he wanted.  
Another sigh from deep within.  
He didn't know how long he was allowed to stay this time. When they had their thing going on, Bif rarely stayed for the night. They had sleep-overs, sure. But not at those occasions. For now, he decided he would stay until Derby told him to leave.  
Hopefully he wouldn't tell him that at all.


End file.
